


Crime

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Jared Padalecki, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 我很抱歉。送给镜子的文章。





	Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomoshibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoshibi/gifts).



> Underage。

“Jen, ”

男人唤起自己的名字来，声音低沉温柔，像丝绸一样顺滑地卷过男孩的耳畔。男孩抬起头来，榛子绿的眼睛眨了又眨，因为泪水而模糊的视线里清晰映着Jared同样柔和的笑容。Jared长得很高，Jensen仰着首，直着身体踮起脚尖，说不定才刚好到他的腰部，於是Jared微微弯下身来，厚实的手掌覆到他的脸颊上。

Jared的手好温暖。男孩像幼猫一样把脸倾到男人的手里，提起自己相比对方要小而柔软的手覆在小麦色的手背上。

“Jen, ”Jared再次说，拇指滑在男孩涨得红通通的脸颊上，抹去挂在他眼睫上的晶莹水珠。Jensen软软滑滑的皮肤蹭在男人长着薄茧的手掌里，他吸吸鼻子，洁白的前齿小小地咬住颤抖的下唇。Jared见状，指尖改为轻柔扫过男孩同样带着嫩粉的耳根，“好孩子，值得好好奖励。”

男人柔声说，不知道为何Jensen听见他这句话，身体却是微微一抖，从被咬得红红的嘴唇间溜出一声黏腻的呜咽。Jared向着低下头去的孩子伸出手，宽大的手却递到Jensen的眼前，就被一双白皙的小手紧紧拉住；他满意地微笑起来，牵着男孩往放着玩偶与游戏机的柜台走去。他把步伐调得既小又慢，Jensen却走得磕磕绊绊，看起来非常吃力。

Jared低下头看着他。

“Jen?怎麽了吗？”他温柔地问道，语气温柔而宠溺，就好像他插在外套口袋里的右手没有咔嚓咔嚓地把玩着遥控器。孩子低着头，双手紧紧拉住Jared的左手，软软的指尖一下一下地在Jared的掌心里难受地抖着跳动着。及膝短裤裹着他纤细的双腿，宽松的布料之下能够看出来他的腰线和白皙的大腿正在细细地流动着一波一波的战栗。他再次细细地吸着鼻子，柔软得像猫一般的声线随着塞在肠道里的跳蛋震动频率升高，也渐渐从无声的抽气变成了小声的抽泣。他拉住Jared的手力道变得非常的重，抬起红透的脸蛋，覆着透亮水光的绿眸荡漾着一片迷离，就这样笔直地撞进Jared的眼底。

Jensen还在紧紧拉住Jared的手，即使Jared是使他现在浑身发热难耐非凡的始作俑者。但男孩在Jared蹲下来与自己平视时依然是毫无保留地将重量全数倾到Jared的怀里；他伸手把柔软又纤幼的双臂环到Jared的颈项上，紧紧环住他的动作里充满了对Jared全心全意的信任和撒娇和依赖和——和爱意。

男孩湿湿软软的嘴唇碰着Jared的耳垂，就算不亲眼确认Jared也知道Jensen的绿眸子里是同样既湿濡又柔软。Jensen的身体带着孩子独有的柔软，咸咸香香的汗水味，还有甜腻腻的沐浴露香气。草莓味道。Jensen亲自挑的。男孩红得也像草莓一样红的唇瓣若有若无地触着Jared的耳廓，他讲的每一个字都混着甘甜的鼻音。

“Jay, ”男孩唤着他的名字。

“Jay, 我难受。”他说，用着孩子最为天真却也最为率直的言语，“我好热，Jay。帮帮我，求你？”Jensen低下头，把脸埋在Jared的肩窝里，像是再也忍受不住快感的折磨一般轻声地哭泣起来。Jared隔了数秒才把手温柔而坚定地扶上他的背——他刚才正在拚命压下全身上下冒起的，如同电流一般剧烈的兴奋。

Jared轻拍男孩的背，让他直起身来。这次他用食指抹去滚落Jensen脸颊的斗大泪珠，无限宠溺地应道，“好。”他凑过去轻吻男孩哭得发红的眼眶，就像每一个大人会对漂亮可爱的孩子表达善意和锺爱一样，但没有人能够看见和善以下翻腾着怎样漆黑一片的独占欲和欲望。

他伸出手臂一把扶住Jensen的背部，另手环到他的大腿後方，随手一捞就把男孩抱到了怀里。毫无预警地突然变换的姿势让男孩在Jared的怀里发出了高亢而甜腻的一声尖叫，他反射性咬住自己的手背，在咬下红痕之前Jared便温柔而不容拒绝地把他的手拉开。他把男孩在臂弯里轻轻一托，听着男孩软绵绵的哭腔，凑过去在染着绯红色的耳尖旁边呼去炙热气息，惹来细细一阵颤抖。

“那麽我们选完礼物，吃过午饭之後，就回家去。”Jared带着笑意说，听着男孩低声喘息甚至无力抗议，侧头亲吻他的眼角，然後把遥控咔嚓随手推上了最高档次。

 

End.


End file.
